1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to greeting and invitation cards, and more particularly to such a card formed of two panels, the front panel of which is translucent with printed greeting or invitational indicia thereon and the rear panel having an apertured design laser cut therethrough for simultaneous viewing of both indicia and design.
2. Prior Art
Laser and die cutting of greeting cards is well known in the industry and is well utilized to produce apertured paper and paper-like material of both natural and synthetic materials wherein the design is formed of an array of extremely finely cut apertures. The material is typically formed of opaque sheet material for use in conjunction with a greeting card.
Likewise, the use of transparent and translucent imprintable paper formed of both natural and synthetic materials are well known. Many greeting cards known to applicant include both transparent and translucent panels with printed word and/or design indicia thereon which is attached and positioned in front of an opaque rear panel which may also include printed design or word indicia formed thereon.
However, applicant is unaware of any prior art device which includes the combination of a front panel formed of imprintable translucent or transparent sheet material positioned in front of, and preferably of a similar size to, an opaque rear panel which has apertures formed therethrough by laser or die cutting or the like in an array defining a design. The design array of apertures is preferably formed by laser cutting to achieve a high level of delicacy and intricacy of the apertures. By this arrangement, the printed indicia is viewable from the front of the card while simultaneously being enhanced by the viewability of the design formed into the back panel and positioned directly behind the front panel as a sheet overlay.